All My Friends Have Off Switches
All My Friends Have Off Switches is a side quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues, ''and, most importantly, the one where you can upgrade Muggy. 'Is it possible to make him more awesome?', I saw you thinking, and yes, the answer is yes! After completing the quest, the player will be awarded with the Making Friends achievement/trophy. (One of those friends is Muggy!) Detailed walkthrough After receiving the personality holodisk for the Sink Central Intelligence Unit fro mDr. Klein in the Think Tank, the Courier should proceed to The Sink, activate the Central Circular Structure, and then install the Central Intelligence Unit's personality holotape. The quest Influencing People, in which the Courier must track down the extra functions for each utility, may then be initiated to activate the other Sink utilities. If so desired, the other personality modules can be shut down from the Sink Central Intelligence Unit at a later time (all except for Muggy of course. You can not. NOT. shut Muggy down. Remind that.) , but the first step is to track them down. The Courier may then locate modules for the Sink's other utilities to reactivate them. The holotapes may be found in any order, while optionally doing other quests in the Big MT (you'd better hurry up and get Muggy's holotape), but the quest's objectives to find them are listed in the following order: * The holotape for the actual Sink is located in the magnetohydraulics complex inside the smallest building, on a desk against the back wall with a ruined terminal. * The Auto-Doc's module can be found in the Y-17 medical facility, on a desk on the upper level. * The module for the biological research station is located along a fallen girder in the center of the X-22 botanical garden. * The module for the Jukebox named "Blind Diode Jefferson" is found on a desk in the left second floor room ofHouse #108 in Higgs Village. While there, investigate the jukebox that is face down on the floor for another useful part. * The module for the Book Chute is found on the desk in the second floor office of the village's House #101. * Light Switch 01's module can be found in the X-2 transmitter antenna array, leaning against a coffee maker on the ground floor. * Light Switch 02's module can be found on a storeroom shelf just inside the Big MT north tunnel. * Muggy's module (the only one that really matters) is located in the back of a truck, in front of the entrance of the Securitron de-construction plant. * The Toaster's module is located in a toaster shrine to the right of the entrance inside the Cuckoo's Nest. Quest stages Notes * Finding all of the modules for The Sink will affect the ''Old World Blues endings. * All of the automated personalities for The Sink have a white hexagon painted on the floor in front of them. Muggy is the only one who moves from his original position(because he's the most awesome one of course. He needs his space. You orient yourself on the hexagons and interact with the various NPC's. * There is no set order to discover or activate the personalities. They can be activated as soon as their individual module is found. * Once installed, many of the automated personalities will speak at random. For instance, the Auto Doc sometimes talks in his "sleep". Relation to Muggy In this quest you'll be able to upgrade Muggy with a holotape, leading to him giving you all of the following once a day: * (50) energy cells *(50) microfusion cells *(5) scrap electronics Bugs * Sometimes, after collecting the holotape in the X-22 Botanical Garden, the quest marker will remain on the Y-17 Medical Facility. It will only disappear upon completion of the quest. verified * It is possible that after recovering all of the modules, the game does not recognize all of them, and the quest will not progress. To fix this bug in the console, type completequest ID0112e3 or install them only when the quest tells you to install them. verified * Sometimes if you collect upgrades early in the quest it will be stuck pointing to that part of quest where you've already taken it even though you picked it up already. verified * Installing the Sink's main holotapes before the quest part install the holotapes at Sink with will be stuck there.verified * When in possession of any of the holotapes the game may crash on fast travel. verified References All My Friends Have Off Switches on the Fallout Wiki Category:Old World Blues Quests